rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
CSX Keystone Subdivision
The 'CSX Keystone Subdivision '''is occasionally seen in ''Rails of Highland Valley. Bio The Keystone Subdivision is a CSX rail line in Maryland and Pennsylvania. It starts at Cumberland, MD to the east and ends at McKeesport, PA, outside of Pittsburgh. The line is formerly used by B&O, which later became a part of Chessie System before becoming CSX. CSX runs a fair amount of trains on this route. Amtrak's Capitol Limited also uses their line daily on its journey between Washington D.C. and Chicago. Notable Locations Going west, the route starts at Cumberland, MD, where the Keystone Subdivision meets the Cumberland Terminal Subdivision. Cumberland has a large hump yard and an Amtrak station for the Capitol Limited. The Western Maryland Scenic Railroad serves Cumberland with its excursions to Frostburg, MD. Hyndman is one of the first cities passed after entering Pennsylvania. This area used to have sidings for helper locomotives, but they were since removed. One of the most famous locations along the route is Sandpatch, PA, where Sandpatch grade goes over the Alleghany Mountains. Sandpatch tunnel is also here. Mance, PA is a popular spot for railfans along this stretch. Another notable location is Meyersdale, PA, where the Salisbury Viaduct crosses over the railroad, US 219, the Mason Dixon Highway, and the Casselman River. The Salisbury Viaduct was built as a railroad bridge. Since it was taken out of service, it is now used for pedestrians and bikers. It is part of the Great Alleghany Passage. Further west is Rockwood, PA where the Keystone Subdivision meets the S&C Subdivision, which runs north to Johnstown, PA. The Historic Rockwood Junction Station is also located here. At Confluence, PA, the double tracks merge into a single track until just short of the Park Street bridge, where the line becomes double track again. This is also the area where the Casselman River flows into the Youghiogheny River. Several miles later, the line goes through Ohiopyle State Park and does so until Mill Run, PA. Further west is Connellsville, PA. This area features a large CSX rail yard along with an Amtrak station served by the Capitol Limited. The Wheeling and Lake Erie also runs and interchanges with CSX here. At Broad Ford, another line splits away from the CSX line. This is a short line that runs to Mount Pleasant and Uniontown, PA. Shortly after Versailles, PA, the line crosses the Youghiogheny River, entering McKeesport, PA. McKeesport is where the Keystone Subdivision meets the Pittsburgh Subdivision. CSX's Demmler Yard is also located here, and it connects with Union Railroad's yard in McKeesport. Appearances Episodes * Right of Way * Difficult Planning (mentioned) * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake * Clean Operation * When It Rains, It Pours * Retirement Party * Delay After Day Shorts * Trouble With Barbecue Sauce * Dora and Mike's Misadventure * Behind the Screens Specials * Tale of a J Class * Poltergeist * The Curse of the Fog * Head End Power Project * Sixteen Strong Years * The Golden West Trivia * Along with the Pittsburgh Subdivision, this is one of the closest CSX lines to Industrial Wasteland. Category:CSX Category:Rail Lines Category:Chessie System Category:B&O